Elemental
by Abigail Tracy
Summary: After years of failure, the Hood decides that the only ones who have the ability to destroy international rescue... are international rescue. Using his new found power, he turns the Tracy's on each other with devastating consequences... This is basically the plot of Hope but without the OC. Set in the TaG! world but with the original Hood, because sorcery! Rated M for language
1. The candles

**Chapter 1**

"Gough's cave, right?" Scott asked his, at this moment, holographic brother.

"Yes. It's in Cheddar Gorge. A small group of cavers had gone deep into the cave to see if it was possible to extend it to the public. Without warning the ground collapsed from under them they managed to loss all of their equipment apart from a radio which they used to contact us." John replied.

"Have they tried the emergency services?"

"Yes, but they can't get there equipment into the cave, the gorge is too narrow."

"Very well then, tell them we're on our way." Scott said decisively getting up and heading for the light fittings. "Virgil, I think we're going to need Gordon and Alan with us for this. just in case that cave collapses while we're in it!

Miles away, hidden in an overgrown Malaysian jungle, animals scattered in all directions away from a dark force that was forming. A dark force from within a dark temple. At the source of it all, a bald man wearing a jewel encrusted outfit was meditating. In front of him where five candles in a line with different coloured flames. First was blue which was followed by orange, green, yellow and finally red. His plan could not fail, not like the many times before. Time and time again he had tried to take one of the world famous Thunderbirds for his own while they were out on rescues. He now saw that this was simply not possible. In order to get what he wanted he would have to go to their base.

 _But_ , He thought, _that would be too easy, nowhere near satisfying enough._

Belah Gaat had a pure burning hatred of the Tracy family, his new power bestowed on him by The Dark Masters could destroy them emotionally as well as physically and all he would have to do is sit back and watch the show. When it was over he would be free to go and simply take whatever he wanted. Yes, he was thoroughly looking forward to that day. The day that International Rescue destroyed itself.

With a little menacing smile, he opened his glowing eyes and stared into the red flame. He would start with the youngest. The flame started to flicker slightly even though there was not even the gentlest of breezes. Gradually the flame began to grow, it's light burning brighter…

The eyes of Gordon's portrait began to flash. The rescue was well under way and everything was going well from what they knew back at base. Brains opened up the line and watched as Gordon told him that they were heading out now. However Kayo was more concerned with what she saw behind Gordon in the image. Alan seemed to be packing away the equipment with a bit more force then required.

"Is Alan all right?" She asked, butting into the conversation. Gordon frowned slightly and glanced behind him taking in his brother's behaviour.

"Are you all right their Al? You look a bit on edge."

Alan stiffened and put on slightly guarded expression.

"Yeah." He replied, a hint of venom evident in his voice.

Gordon shrugged and turned back to the hologram.

"I'll talk to him later." he mouthed. Virgil suddenly appeared on the camera covered in dirt.

"Are we ready to go?" He asked.

"Yep!" replied Gordon before turning back to those back at base, "See ya soon!"

Gordon turned from Thunderbird 2's window to his older brother who seemed to be fairly happy piloting his giant green plane, unaware of his youngest brother's condition.

"I'm gonna go find Alan, Virg. See what he's up to." He told him before heading towards the pod.

"F.A.B." Virgil replied and started to quietly whistle a tune to himself.

Gordon found Alan cleaning the Mole fixtures for the pod, His back to him. He was scrubbing so hard Gordon thought he was going to start chipping off Brain's unchippable paint.

"Alan? Are you OK? What's up?" Gordon asked cautiously. He had had plenty of first-hand experience of his brother's hot head. When Alan turned around Gordon visibly flinched. It was a lot worse than he thought. Alan's face was bright red with rage, his eyes burning.

"YOU! THAT'S WHAT'S UP! YOU AND MY OTHER _PERFECT_ BROTHERS!" Alan literally screamed, "YOU ALL TREAT ME LIKE I'M STILL A KID AND I HATE IT! I HATE _YOU_!"

Gordon's eyes widened with fear.

"Alan, no."

Gaat cackled as the red flame suddenly burst into a raging fire completely melting the candle. The youngest was complete. But his work was not done. He focused his stare on the yellow flame…

Gordon suddenly began to feel a hint of anger toward his brother and before he could stop himself he snapped back, "Oh yeah! Well I could have not stuck up for you at school and watched you get your lights punched out!" Gordon felt the flame of his own anger start to grow inside him and his hands balling into fists by his side.

"I COULD HAVE LOOKED AFTER MYSELF!" Alan roared and on the last word, Gordon suddenly found himself surrounded by fire.

Right. That had just about ticked him off. Gordon finally snapped as somewhere far away a large yellow candle flame turned into a raging, angry blue fire like a storm at sea.

Gordon hated fire. Really, really hated it. Being a water lover himself, he hated how it dried out everything. But water could also put a fire out. Instinctively, Gordon flung out his hand in his brothers direction and watched as gallons on water seemed to shot down his arm and out of his hands with such force it slammed into his brother and pinned him against the Mole.

Gordon suddenly stopped and staggered back as his brother collapsed.

 _What's happening to us?_

Gaat grinned and decided that he would stop for the night. He stood up and glanced at the 3 remaining candles. He'll get round to them soon enough, but for now he'll let them get worked up about their youngest siblings…

Virgil jumped when Thunderbird 2's fire alarm started wailing and many red lights lit up the control panel.

"What the…?" He thought out loud. What on earth where his brothers up to down there? Well, according to the warning lights, it must be bad. But just as he was going to start the emergency procedure, all the alarms stopped as one.

"This is Thunderbird 1 to Thunderbird 2. Virg! Are you alright? What was that?" Scott's worried voice asked.

"I'm fine, but I have no idea what the hell that was." Virgil replied.

"Can you make it home?"

"Yeah, I should be able to. Instrumentation shows no damage to the ship. Strange." Virgil replied, wondering why Gordon or Alan hadn't called him yet.

"Good. Well, I'm almost home now so I'll see you when you get back."

"F.A.B. See you Scott!"

Alan and Gordon could only stare at each other in shock. Thunderbird 2's fire alarms suddenly stopped blearing, snapping Gordon out of his trance. Breathing heavily, he glanced down at the pool of water covering the scorch marks on the floor and stumbled towards the exit breaking into a sprint. Alan stared at his watch as it started to vibrate in a daze, his eyes catching the evidence of the events of the past seconds. He then glanced up at the exit, catching Gordon's retreating form before scrambling over a pile of crates and curling up behind them.

Virgil tried to open a channel to Gordon again. Why weren't they answering? He would call base and inform them but there wasn't must point seeing as they were only 10 minutes away now. Still, something wasn't quite right.

Alan curled up even tighter behind the crates as he tried to make sense of his scrambled thoughts. They had finished the successful rescue at Cheddar Gorge and he was packing away the equipment when suddenly he felt angry. Why? Anyway, he tried to ignore it but it just kept growing and growing for no apparent reason. Then while he was cleaning the pod fittings Gordon had come in. His best friend. All he wanted to do was say hi but he had screamed at him. Something about being treated as a kid. No he would never do that, would he? But then Gordon shouted back which made him really angry. Red hot with anger. And then what? He projected his heat to the ground around Gordon causing it to burst into flame? No, that was impossible. But then he'd seen the water coming from Gordon, slamming into him. That was impossible too, but he had seen it with his own eyes. He wanted to think it was a hallucination, that he'd been drugged or something, but his dripping wet IR uniform and aching body wouldn't let him.

Unable to think anymore, Alan dropped his head onto his folded legs and cried.

Once again, Gordon ignored his vibrating watch and instead chose to continue to stare at the palm of his hand. After running out of the pod, he had ran straight to the sick bay, just encase there was an after effect like vomiting or something, you could never be too sure. What the hell had come over him? It was like something out of one of his childhood comics but it was real, it had actually happened.

Experimentally, he curled his fingers slightly so it looked like he was holding an invisible ball and focused his mind. He closed his eyes for a bit to help his focus and when he opened them, a small ball of water had appeared in the centre of the non-existent ball.

Gordon gave a little yelp and jumped away in surprize. The water fell to the ground and make a quiet splash on the sterile surface.

 _Okay,_ Gordon thought, _so I have somehow developed the ability to manipulate water and it seems that Alan can do the same but with fire… or something. The question is how and what was that anger all about?_

Scott frowned. Virgil had arrived back on Tracy Island with no problems despite the earlier fire. But when he had returned to the lounge, he had stated that he had lost contact with their two youngest brothers.

With little hesitation, he opened up a line to Thunderbird 5.

"Hey Scott! What's up?" John inquired, his hologram suddenly blinking in to life.

"I have no idea," Scott replied, "Can you tell us where Gordon and Alan are?"

"What? You think you've left them at the rescue zone? Please, tell me you have!"

Scott rolled his eyes. "Just do it."

"Ok. Let's see…" John replied, still chuckling at his own joke, "Gordon's in Thunderbird 2's sick bay and Alan is the far right corner of the pod." A confused look then crossed his defined features, "Why are they there?"

"All we know is that there was a bit of a fire in the pod, that was soon sorted out, but since then we haven't been able to contact them. The call's getting through all right, they just don't answer." Virgil informed him.

"Anyway, we better go and find out what's going on, thanks John! I'll call you when we know."

"F.A.B."


	2. Gordon

**Chapter 2**

Gordon, having exhausted the sickbay's treatments for shock and feeling much more like his usual self, was just about to head for the comfort of his bedroom when Virgil appeared in the doorway.

"Hey there Gordo!" He said a little too casually, "I was just wondering if you had any idea what that fire alarm was about earlier. You didn't have anything to do with it did you?"

Gordon's nails began to dig into the soft mattress of the bed he was sat on, tearing it slightly. Just as he thought he was fine again, there it was. The rage. He couldn't stop the venomous words dripping off his tongue.

"You know what? That's just typical." He hissed with a dark chuckle. "You haven't seen your younger brother, he doesn't even answer your calls, which is very out of character, and you're more worried about a fucking scorch mark on your beloved ship."

Virgil was stunned. Where had this come from? He had never heard that quietly raging tone from Gordon, or even any of his brothers before.

Gordon saw the shock on his brother's face and yet the involuntary rant continued.

"Then again. You've never really cared about us Virg, have you? You've always been more interested in your "work" then your family. I remember after the hydrofoil accident. I was lying in bed having just been told there was a high chance of me never walking again and there you were in the corner of the room, DRAWING FUCKING BLUEPRINTS!"

Virgil remembered that day. To be fair, it was three days after the result came back. He had sat in the corner because there was little space left next to the bed where his father and brothers where exchanging stories to cheer Gordon up. As for the blueprints, they were attempts at a design of a device that could help Gordon walk again should the worst happen. Gordon knew this. He even thanked Virgil later for the consideration. Now Virgil was beginning to wonder if he had actually meant it all those years ago…

"Even when we were kids! If Alan or I were hurt or sad for some reason, what would you do? Call Scott. You didn't want to have anything to do with us, you bastard!"

Virgil remembered this too. 12 year old Gordon and 10 year old Alan had taken a prank at school a little too far. The teacher that caught them, threatened to have a word with their father. A prospect that was terrifying for the young boys. Jeff Tracy was a wonderful caring and friendly person, but when he got angry, that person ceased to exist. When they got home, John was busy revising for his GCSEs and so was not to be disturbed and so they found 14 year old Virgil playing a sombre song on the family's grand piano. He had just had a terrible day at school himself. The girl he fancied and her friends started picking on him during break, calling him gay because he paints flowers and plays piano ("and what kind of a name is Virgil, anyway?"). Gordon was right. Virgil had wanted nothing to do with his whiny little brothers that day. He rang up the Air Force base where Scott was currently training and passed the phone to his brothers before sitting back at the piano to drown himself in misery.

But then again, Virgil debated, that was one time. What about all those times when they were even younger and Gordon managed to scrap his knee or get a gash on his arm when climbing a tree or slipping up when running around the pool. Scott was always to bust looking after Alan while their Dad was working and John would've had his nose in a book. Virgil was the only one around to carry Gordon in to the kitchen, grab the first aid kit and patch him up before cheering him up by drawing an underwater scene with him. Or when they were older and Gordon wanted to ask a girl out to prom but had no idea how to. Once again it was Virgil to the rescue. Scott was on a mission with the Force and John was completing his astronaut training and so Virgil was the only one free to call his brother from college and give him the talk that Scott had given to him a few years before, sacrificing a night out with the lads.

Surely Gordon remembered this. If so, then what on earth had gotten into his brother?

The bad feeling Virgil experienced earlier returned.

He was just about to reach out a hand to calm down his brother when Gordon blurted out, "Well you know what _brother_ , you can FUCK OFF!"

The next thing Virgil knew was that he had been slammed against the wall outside the sick bay by gallons of water. He had only just made out that the source of the water was in fact his brother when the world started to turn black.

Gordon looked in shock at his drenched brother, passed out in the corridor. What had he done. All those things he had said, they were lies. Complete and utter lies. Out of all of his brothers, he felt that Virgil was the one that really looked out for him, especially on rescues. John was always too far away feel fully supportive and Gordon had a feeling that Scott didn't always trust his two youngest siblings. Of course Gordon understood that he was just trying to keep them safe, but he was definatly a bit over protective sometimes. He also understood that whenever Scott did have doubts about him, it was Virgil who would reassure their field commander and have complete faith in him.

Gordon shakily stood up and made his way over to his brother, collapsing in the puddle next to him. Right now he would give anything to take back the harsh, untruthful words. Tears rolling slowly down his face, he wrapped his arms around his limb brother's form, pulling him close.

"I'm sorry Virgil… I'm so sorry…"

Scott couldn't prevent the audible gasp as he entered the pod bay. The fire alarms had defiantly not been for nothing. Scorch marks blacked the space covering the floor, pods equipment and walls. Scott ran a hand along one of the pods, the blistered paint peeling off under his hand. Strange. Brains had designed this paint to withstand extreme temperatures. The fire must have been extremely powerful. And yet, Virgil had said that the alarm couldn't have lasted more than 5 seconds. How on earth was the fire put out so quickly? Scott was suddenly aware of the small splashing sound that accompanied each step he took. Scott crouched down to inspect the liquid. Water. As far as Scott knew, the water tanks on Thunderbird 2 were unbreakable and nowhere near the pod. Also he knew that the fire extinguishing system that is automatically operated after ten seconds uses foam, not water. Where had this come from.

Scott was distracted from his thoughts when he saw smoke rising from behind a stack of creates in the corner. Gabbing the nearest handheld fire extinguisher, he made his way towards it.


	3. Scott

**Chapter 3**

Alan watched as his oldest brother inspected the damage to the pod. The damage he had caused. Alan wondered what Scott's reaction would be if he found that this was his doing. He'd probably drag him by the sleeve to a corner and tell him off as if he were still at school. At this thought, Alan's blood began to boil. How long would it take them all to realise that he's not a kid anymore! There all deluding themselves because none of them want to admit that Alan's better than them, especially Scott. Alan had always been a gifted pilot, everyone had said so. Scott was just jealous because he had to train hard to earn his wings. Because of this, Scott took it out on his youngest brother, treating him like a twelve year old because he refuses to believe that he could possibly be anything more than a pathetic, little kid. Well, he'll show him. After all, Alan was now so much more then Scott could ever be…

He felt his body begin to heat up in anticipation of the revenge he was about to get. He watched as Scott's attention switched to his direction and he began to cautiously move closer.

"That's right Scotty boy…" Alan muttered under his breath, "Just a little more."

As Scott drew closer, the smoke began to grow in intensity. Now fairly certain it was going to be needed Scott began to prepare the extinguisher. He'd just pulled out the safety pin when a blood curdling yell startled him. He looked up just in time to see a flaming form launch at him from the source of the smoke. His quick reflexes swung the fire extinguisher at the demonic vision. The heavy bulk hit its target and the screaming form was propelled into the side of a pod, hitting it with a thud before falling to the ground.

Scott watched in bewilderment as the flames dissolved to reveal the unburnt body of his youngest brother, what little of his uniform that remained disintegrating, charred and blackened. Scott's brotherly, almost parental, instincts kicked in and, temporarily forgetting the events of the past few seconds, ran over to Alan, desperately checking his vitals. When he found a pulse he let out the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. He felt the lump forming on the side of his brother's head and prayed to God that he hadn't caused any mental damage.

Scott then headed over to the emergency supply self near the back of the pod to get a blanket to cover Alan so he could at least keep his dignity intact while he was transported to the sick room. Scott realised that he'll need Virgil to bring down a stretcher. How on Earth was he going to explain his? He still wasn't sure what had actually happened himself…

Deciding that Alan needed to be checked over by Brains ASAP, Scott opened a line with his brother.

Gordon jumped when he heard Virgil's wrist-com beep.

"Virgil?" He heard his oldest brother say, "Virg, I need your help. Alan's out cold with a head injury. If you could bring a stretcher down that'll be great… Virgil?"

Gordon let go of the brother in question, carefully laying him back against the wall before shakily opening up his own line of communication.

Scott waited for a reply. What had happened? It wasn't like Virgil not to answer. It seemed like hours when his own wrist-com beeped in reply. However, the voice was not the one he'd expected.

"… Scott?"

It was Gordon. His voice was rough and yet something about his tone reminded Scott of the little boy that would creep into his room at 1 o'clock in the morning claiming he'd had a nightmare.

When Scott replied, he sounded far more confident and calm then he felt.

"Gordon? Where's Virgil? Is he okay?"

"… He's out too, Scott…"

This took Scott by surprize. His composure wavered for a moment.

"What! How?"

The reply was even quieter and shakier then before.

"I didn't mean it… I said some horrible things, Scott, I didn't mean them! And now I've hurt him!"

"What? Gordon what's going on?!"

"… I… I don't know…"

Scott sighed. If Alan's fire attack was anything like what had gone on up there, then he was way out of his depth. He concluded that the best way to go about this had to be one step at a time.

"Okay Gordon. Here's what we're going to do. You bring a stretcher down into the pod and then you and me can get Alan to the sick room so that Brains can look over him. While Brains is doing that, we can come back for Virgil. Do you understand?"

Scott could almost hear the little smile in his little brother's voice as he replied, "F.A.B."

Gordon was already feeling better. Why didn't he call Scott earlier? If anyone could fix whatever had happened, he could. Maybe all of this could have been avoided.

Ah well, what's done is done. At least now everything is going to be okay…

Like when Scott made you think everything was going to be okay when you headed out in that damn hydrofoil.

 _Oh no,_ Gordon thought as he reached the cockpit, _not again…_

Scott was beginning to get impatient. The lump on Alan's head was still growing, concerning him. How long did it take to get a stretcher? Deciding that he needed to know the reason behind the hold up, he called his brother.

"Gordon? Where are you?"

"I'm on the platform."

Scott wasn't sure if it was his imagination, but he could've sworn that was said through gritted teeth.

"Then activate it and get down here! Or have you forgotten how to?" He added in an attempt to lighten the mood.

However, Instead of a chuckle, he received an exasperated sigh.

"I can't do it. I'm going to send down the stretcher, but I can't help you."

"Why? Gordon, What is going on?!"

Gordon ended the call before stepping off the platform and activating it, sending the stretcher down to the pod.

He had made up his mind. No one else was going to get hurt today. No by his doing. After checking on his older brother outside the sick bay one last time, he made his way silently to his room, locking the door behind him.


End file.
